This technology relates to fasteners which are employed for fastening composite and plastic materials to a support structure. More particularly, the fasteners relate to deck screws employed for securing dense composite and plastic materials.
Numerous fasteners have been advanced for fastening deck members which are composed of composite material. Several of these such deck fasteners are directed to eliminating the volcanoing or mushrooming effect. As the technology of composite materials has advanced, the denseness of the composite members has increased. The increased denseness has had a significant impact on the effectiveness of conventional deck screws. Accordingly, many deck screws which were adapted to perform in earlier composite environments are significantly less effective in the more dense material. A significant issue resides in the difficulties of driving fasteners into very dense composite materials.